Interactive computer gaming has recently become extremely popular. For example, Sony's EyeToy® was the first mass-market application to enable a user to control a game through the use of a camera which captured the user's physical movements. Nintendo's Wii™ included controllers that detected the movements of a user's hands during game play through the use of accelerometers and infrared detection.